


Hollywood Infection

by colazitron



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rains. Harry's bored. Then he gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Infection

**Hollywood Infection**

It had been cloudy for most of the morning, but still really warm; the humid, heavy kind of summer heat that told of forthcoming storms. And now it seemed to be about to pour down, if the fat, black clouds that gathered overhead were any indication. Harry lay sprawled out over the hotel bed, his head canted to the side and staring out the window. Their afternoon appointment – an outdoor photo shoot – had to be cancelled (or more accurately, postponed) due to the weather and so they’d all found themselves in a hotel with nothing to do. They’d split up as always and Harry spared a few seconds’ thought to the others and that maybe they weren’t appreciating the way he monopolized Louis, but then he thought of how Niall had beamed at Liam and Zayn had pumped his fists into the air as if celebrating a victory and figured they couldn’t mind that much.

Louis was sat in one of the comfy chairs in the corner next to the mockery of a bookcase (why was that even here?), fiddling with his iPad and being generally quiet. Just when Harry needed the distraction as well. Leaving his mind to wander usually led him to strange places. It was lucky, he guessed, that Louis usually found those places exciting rather than just plain weird when he ended up dragging him along.

A flash of light tore through the landscape outside and a few seconds later a rumbling thunder followed. In the periphery of his vision, Harry saw Louis raise his head like he hadn’t noticed that it had been getting progressively darker. Knowing how engrossed he could get in whatever he was doing, this was a very distinct possibility actually. The first few fat drops splashed against their window slowly, Louis paying it no more attention and getting back to his... whatever. Harry stared absent-mindedly at the rapidly growing number of drops until they were pelting against the window.

“Have you ever snogged someone in the rain?” he heard himself ask.

“Um... no? I don’t ... I don’t think so, no,” Louis replied, surprise evident in his voice. Harry rolled his head back, looking at Louis upside down, who had looked up from his iPad and over at him.

“D’you want to?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah, at some point. Like, it’s one of those big Hollywood clichés, right? I guess everyone wants to,” Louis shrugged, his eyebrows drawn together just a tiny bit, like he was actually giving it thought. A grin spread out over Harry’s face at the continuous splatter of rain against their window and he rolled over and shot up from the bed, blinking and automatically reaching out a hand to steady himself when all the blood rushed from his head.

“Okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, just a sec.” As soon as the black dots started vanishing from his field of vision, Harry strode over to Louis, plucking the iPad from his hands and putting it down on the bed. Grabbing onto Louis’ arm with his other hand at the same time, he pulled him up from the chair.

“Come on,” he urged and started dragging him over to the door. Louis traipsed along behind him, but his confused “Where are we going?”clearly showed that he hadn’t cottoned on to Harry’s plan yet.

“Outside, of course!” Harry rolled his eyes, slipping on his shoes and his key-card into his pocket. His phone – for once – got left behind. He was not about to risk it getting wet.

“But it’s – oh, you’re joking,” Louis said, regarding him with an unimpressed look.

“No, I’m not,” Harry clarified, a smile still plastered across his features. “Put on your shoes.”

“I’m not going outside into the pouring rain to snog you, Harry!” Louis protested, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pinning Harry down with his best stern face. It was pretty good, only sadly it had next to no effect on Harry. Somehow Harry always seemed to know when his protest was more of a token protest than actual protest.

“Yes, you are. Now put on your shoes.”

“No. That’s crazy!”

“How many times have you not done something because it wasn’t sensible to? And how many of those have you wished you would’ve done it anyway? Come on. You’re supposed to be the silly one. Now get your shoes on or I’ll drag you out barefoot,” Harry challenged, one eyebrow lifted up. Louis regarded him calculatingly for a few moments, before slipping his shoes on.

“Jeez, you’re bossy,” he complained.

“You still love me,” Harry grinned cheekily before throwing the door open and almost bouncing out the room.

“Lucky you,” Louis retorted and gave Harry a playful shove to the back of his head before pulling the door to their room shut.

“I know,” Harry turned around to say, the grin on his face shrunk into something a bit smaller but no less sincere. Louis merely rolled his eyes and the two of them strolled through the halls together. When they reached the stairs, Harry jerked his head in their direction and started running up, taking the stairs two at a time. Louis heaved a heavy sigh and then followed Harry up the stairs, running past him. Harry caught up easily and soon they were trying to outrun each other, grabbing at each other’s shirts to pull the other back and giggling like children. When they reached the top floor, Louis stopped, but Harry reached for the door that led to the roof and took off, letting the door fall shut behind himself, trusting that Louis would be hot on his heels anyway. He stumbled out onto the roof into the honestly torrential downpour and bent over, trying to catch his breath from the renewed giggles that escaped him.

“Honestly. The things I do for you,” Louis gasped next to him and Harry turned his head to shoot Louis, who was in a similar position next to him, a slightly manic-eyed grin.

“It’s just water,” he said then, when he’d reined his breath in far enough and stood back up. Louis righted himself a little warily and for a brief moment Harry thought this was going too far and he was about to laugh the idea off, but then he blinked a bit of rain out of his eyes and Louis grinned at him and that was that. A hot rush very much like the nervous excitement of stepping onto stage went through his body as he stepped forward and reached for the back of Louis’ head to pull him in, his other hand automatically settling on his hip. Louis seemed a bit lost as to what to do with his hands, but wound them around Harry’s neck and their lips connected a bit shyly, but easily anyway. Louis was a bit taller than most girls Harry had kissed and somewhere in the back of his head he wondered how strange it must have been for Louis to lean up to kiss someone, but he forgot about it pretty instantly.

It would have been a little strange kissing Louis under any circumstance but the almost flood like rain certainly added to it. The water rushed down over their heads and their arms were completely drenched. Harry’s chest, pressed against Louis’, felt damp from standing in the rain before, but not nearly as wet as his head or his back. He felt water drip off his hair onto his face, rushing over his eyebrows and clinging to his lashes. He quenched the urge to blink and focused on prying Louis’ lips open with his tongue. When Louis did open up, the heat of his mouth took Harry by surprise and coaxed a groan out of his throat that had Louis shift on his feet, like he just realized that they were actually kissing. Very much in earnest as well. To distract him from whatever was going through his head, Harry licked into Louis’ mouth in languid strokes, seeking out his tongue and prodding it with his own. Louis shifted again and then ran his hands up Harry’s neck into his hair, grabbing the wet strands and pulling Harry that last bit closer until there was no possible way anything could still fit between them. Harry responded by letting his arms drop down to wrap around Louis’ waist, holding them close together and engaging Louis’ lips and tongue in a playful battle.

Whenever they’d open their lips too wide or move too far apart, water would run down over their cheeks in between their lips. It was most definitely the messiest kiss Harry had ever had, but he was determined to see this experiment through to the natural end and not stop on account of a bit of water getting mixed in with their saliva. What was a bit more wetness inside their mouths after all? Plus, Louis did this truly delicious thing with his tongue that Harry felt like he couldn’t have figured out even if the shocks of pleasure from it weren’t zinging down his spine. He could feel his skin grow colder every moment even though a low heat settled inside him and he pressed fruitlessly closer to Louis, drinking in the heat his body seemed to radiate. Louis’ nails started scratching over his scalp and he shivered in response, his hands twitching with the want to explore. He only hesitated for a moment, before letting one of them trail downward, grabbing hold of Louis’ arse, while the other wrapped around his waist as far as he could, holding him close in a tight grip.

“Cheeky,” Louis pulled back to murmur against Harry’s lips and Harry only chuckled in response and sucked Louis’ lower lip in between his own roughly because nothing about that had sounded like Louis minded. Louis’ tongue tasted of rain this time when he pushed inside Harry’s mouth, attacking like he was trying to defend something and this was his last stand. Harry answered Louis’ quiet moan with an involuntary groan of his own before fighting back. With how sealed their mouths stayed to keep the water out, breathing was quickly becoming difficult and Harry felt his hands flex over the fabric of Louis’ trousers, itching to pick him up and push him up against something or make this thing horizontal, but aware at the same time, that they were still pretty much in the middle of the roof and there was literally nothing here that would accomplish either thing.

Louis wrenched his mouth away and let his teeth graze over Harry’s cheek as he caught his breath, Harry himself gulping in lungfuls of air as well.

“You’re good at this,” Louis whispered a bit harshly, still out of breath from the running and giggling and kissing and Harry nipped at his earlobe and whispered back,

“So are you.”

“Flattery, Styles? Weak,” Louis teased, his lips trailing a path back to Harry’s.

“You started it,” Harry pointed out before shutting Louis up with another kiss. This time, he pulled the fabric of his t-shirt that stuck to his skin like it was molten onto him up a bit and let his hands come to rest on the cool skin. Everything felt wet and slick and strangely in contrast to the clothes they were still wearing. Louis’ hands pulled Harry’s head back, his mouth running over his throat and neck, licking the trails the rain was leaving behind off and replacing them with the searing touch of his tongue that seemed to burn even when Louis had returned to kissing him silly.

At one point, a violent shudder ran through Louis and Harry pulled back, opening his eyes for the first time since they’d started kissing and blinking against the rain to look at Louis. His lips were swollen and red, but his shoulders were set in a tense line and hunched up a bit. Harry instinctively ran his hands up and down Louis’ arms.

“You’re cold.”

“We’re in the bloody rain, Harry. Of course I’m cold.”

“Want to go back inside?”

“In a second,” Louis said, smiling, before his gaze dropped down to Harry’s lips and he raised a hand to curl it into the collar of his white polo shirt, pulling him in again and kissing him, open-mouthed, letting their tongues tangle in the rain, with the water pooling in their mouths and spilling out of them messily. It should have been gross, probably, but instead it was just sort of ... strange. And strangely hot, Harry thought and pushed his hands up over Louis’ chest before pulling him closer again to kiss for real.

When Louis started shifting restlessly in his arms, Harry drew back again. He pushed the wet fringe out of his own eyes, before beaming at Louis and tugging him in the direction of the staircase.

“Come on, if we catch colds, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

They ran down the stairs to their floor interrupted by the occasional giggle, but nothing like the raucous laughter from before. Once they’d made it to their room, Harry pulled out the key-card and as soon as the door was open, they both stumbled through, not even taking off their shoes before making their way into the bath room. His heart still racing, Harry pushed Louis up against the tiled wall and sealed their lips together again. Louis didn’t seem to mind, if the way he was sucking on Harry’s tongue was any indication. Letting go of Louis for a moment, Harry peeled his own polo shirt off quickly, because the damp fabric was starting to get overly cool on his skin. He tossed it behind him, vaguely noticing that it had landed in the sink and grabbed for the hem of Louis’ t-shirt.

“Up,” he whispered and Louis obliged with an almost giggle, letting Harry divest him of his own sopping t-shirt that he flung behind him just as carelessly. As little as the wet, white material had been able to hide anything, it was still a different thing to run his hands over the damp skin over Louis’ firm torso. When he pressed in close to kiss him again, his hands on his hips and Louis’ back in his hair, every square inch where they were pressed together felt slick with water. He could feel the little droplets run down his arms and back and soak into the fabric of his trousers or drip down onto the floor, where they were probably standing in a little puddle by now.

Leaving Louis’ lips behind, he ran his hands up over his chest, trailing his mouth down his neck and sucking the rain water off him, before his hands and lips met somewhere below Louis’ collar bone and he sucked at the flesh sharply. He pulled back to watch it flush red and then did it again. A rush of wanting proof of this having happened tomorrow went through him and he dropped to his knees, grinning up at Louis at the sharp intake of breath and the utterly disbelieving look on his face as he stared down at him. He leaned forward and let his lips latch onto a patch of skin just above Louis’ bellybutton, the corners of his mouth still curled upward into a grin.

“Oh, shut up,” Louis grumbled and flushed a hot red, but let Harry suck a bruise into his skin, one of his hands carding through Harry’s hair, while the other rested on his shoulder. Their still laboured breathing and the wet noise of Harry kissing his way back up Louis’ torso were the only sounds for a while, before Harry got close enough to notice that Louis’ teeth were chattering a little. He pulled back in surprise and then shook his head at Louis.

“Come on, we need to get out of these wet clothes and into the shower,” he smiled and stepped back to pull the belt out of his trousers, toeing his shoes off at the same time.

“Worst pick up line ever,” Louis snorted and went to work on his own trousers.

“Don’t need to pick you up,” Harry grinned and hopped around on one leg for a moment when his trousers stubbornly clung to his foot. Louis glowered at him from underneath his fringe that stuck to his forehead as he pulled of his trousers and underwear. Harry laughed it off and peeled off his underwear before reaching for one of the big, fluffy hotel towels and wrapping himself in it.

“Come on, you get the shower first, you get cold more easily,” Harry offered to appease him.

“You get sick more easily,” Louis pointed out, peeling off his socks.

“Well then don’t argue and hurry,” Harry rolled his eyes and Louis pecked him on the lips as he passed him and to step into the shower. Only a moment later, the water started rushing out and slowly the bathroom started to heat up with the warmth of the water. Harry wrapped the towel more tightly around himself and rubbed his hands over his arms until Louis stepped out of the shower and grabbed the second towel. Dropping his own to the floor, Harry quickly stepped inside the cubicle himself, closing the door and hoping to shut in a bit of the warmth from before. The warm water felt almost too hot against his cooled down skin at first, but he soon got used to it and sighed in relief as he could feel himself warm up again. Wringing the cold water out of his hair, he could see Louis’ shape move around in the bathroom, probably gathering up their clothes from the floor, before the door opened and closed again.

Stepping out the shower and rubbing his hair down with a smaller towel, Harry wrapped the larger one around his waist before hanging some of their sopping clothes over the walls of the shower cubicle, hoping they would dry until when they had to leave tomorrow. Louis was rummaging around his suitcase when he stepped back into the room, shivering slightly from the cool air on his wet skin.

“Hey, have you seen that grey jumper I got last week?” Louis asked, already dressed in trousers, socks and a t-shirt. His hair was still wet, even if this time from the shower, a few drops falling down and soaking the collar of his t-shirt.

“I think it’s in my suitcase,” Harry answered, bending down to pull out a fresh pair of pants before stepping back to pull them on and let Louis go through his clothes. After a moment he pulled the grey jumper out and over his head.

“Thanks,” he smiled, before falling down onto the bed. Harry quickly got dressed in whatever caught his eye first and vaguely fit together, before falling down onto the bed beside Louis.

“So,” he said after a moment of quiet.

“So?” Louis asked back.

“Worth it?” Harry shrugged, turning to lie on his side and face Louis. Louis let out a laugh and then turned his head to face him as well. Harry brought up one of his hands to push up the fabric of Louis’ jumper and t-shirt a little, pressing his fingers into the light bruise on his stomach as if checking it was really there.

“Fishing for compliments isn’t pretty on anyone, Harry, not even you,” Louis teased before deciding that Harry had prodded at him enough and pushed his hand off, pulling the fabric down again to cover himself up.

“I’m not fishing! I just want to know,” Harry clarified. Louis seemed to mull it over in his head for a while, even though Harry was pretty sure he put on the show of wrinkling his nose and drawing his eyebrows together purely for Harry’s benefit.

“Colder than I’d thought and mostly messy,” he finally assessed. “But, yeah, worth it.”

“Good,” Harry answered with a nod, stifling a yawn. For a few moments, silence stretched between them again. Then Louis lifted himself up onto his elbows to look down at Harry.

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry agreed easily. If nothing else, he owed Louis a bit of relaxation and now that his sudden burst of energy had burned out, he felt in need of some himself. So he scooted up to the headboard of the bed and waited for Louis to collect his laptop and join him. The rain outside slowly lessened as they settled into the cushions and started squabbling over the movie choice. Huddled close and mostly ignorant of the weather, warmth settled back into them easily, lulling them into a quiet sense of cosiness that had them both eventually nodding off in front of the still playing movie.

**The End**


End file.
